Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating device which applies a viscous material, and a coating method using the coating device.
Related Art
Conventionally, in the body of an automobile, a vibration damping member which has vibration-proof and sound-proof functions is arranged in order to, for example, reduce engine transmission sound to the interior of the automobile. For example, the vibration damping member, which is coated with a viscous material, is arranged (formed) within the body of the automobile.
Here, when the shape of a coated region is complicated, it is necessary to apply the viscous material while reciprocating a nozzle with a narrow coating width a plurality of times, with the result that it disadvantageously takes time to perform such a coating operation.
Hence, a coating device is proposed which can perform coating corresponding to a coated region by arranging and aligning a plurality of nozzles, and opening and closing the individual nozzles without reciprocating the nozzles (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H10-24259